


Till My Dying Breath

by my_girl_prin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reporter Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Vigilante Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_girl_prin/pseuds/my_girl_prin
Summary: Lance grew up on the south side of Chicago. He always thought that nothing bad could happen to him, well... that is until his entire family was killed. That day Lance learned the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. No the world is a place where it's victory or death. He swore vengeance for his family and will never stop until each one of the people that killed his family are dead.Keith grew up in the high and mighty North side of Chicago. Where all the millionaires live, and he was top of his class in the Garrison for journaling. He found out about this person called the "Blue Lion". He never got anything until he meets a homeless man who sells clothes. Will he get the story he needs?
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Lance POV~~~**

I grew up on the South side of Chicago. I lived in a three room apartment with my parents and other five siblings, and each of them held a special place in my heart. The only problem with that is that they're dead killed in a drive by. I only remember the pain of getting shot in the leg, and left with a limp that will never go away. That scar always served as a reminder of how corrupt the city is and how no one cares for the little person. And that the fight you have within this world is your own. I was supposed to be placed in a orphanage in Woodstock. I ran before they could I knew people that grew up in that system and no one wanted the teen, they wanted the babies and kids that could learn to love them, and maybe I could've found a loving family. I just didn't want to because it felt as though I would be replacing my family. I ran around stealing, bartering, and mostly just trying to stay away from the cops. I didn't want people knowing I was a run away so I changed my identity, started calling myself Liliana.

When I found a job it was at a mom 'n pop joint. I got paid minimum wage, but I didn't complain it was a way to live and ensure that I could eat and have warm clothes. I started making clothes and selling them on the corner, and suddenly I was being called Tailor, I actually liked the name. I played with the kids that were younger than me, but that all ended when the cops rounded them up and took them to the Orphanage. I wasn't caught because I knew the best places to hide in that city and had my own way of getting around. 

When I finally turned 18 I decided that enough was enough. I promised that my family's death wouldn't haunt me for the rest of my life. I started with basic combat and hand to hand fighting. I then started shooting lessons whatever gun I could get a hold of I learned how to shoot. I was best at sniping. The military tried to recruit me, but I knew that I didn't have that time. Lance knew what gang had killed his family all because they couldn't pay the rent. They were called the "Galra". They owned half the city and were not every easy to take down. I never got a high school diploma, but I did really well for myself. I made clothes during the day and at night I was known as the "Blue Lion". I don't know where the name came from, but I had a mask of a Lion that I had made and painted it blue. I was finally doing something good....

Well that was until I met Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome! Thank you for reading I am very appreciative. If you guys see any grammatical errors please let me know.
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!!!!!!
> 
> See you on the flip side


	2. The one who got away

Keith POV~~

You know were those mansion like houses that are in Chicago, well that's where I live with my mom, dad, and brother, Shiro. I work at the Red Lion, well actually the CFO, ya know like second in command of the entire operation. I loved my job, I also got to work with Shiro. I had my entire family to back me up. I loved the rush of getting a good story. So when this Vigilante person came up, I knew that I was gonna write that story. I loved the action that it involved. I never thought that it would be so hard to actually meet the guy. I was working day and night to try and find this guy, but there was no set pattern. Nothing I couldn't find a single thing on this guy. I even asked the locals, but they were sealed up tight like they didn't want me to know anything. I don't get it, like yeah this person was pretty wicked, and the cops were after them, but there was no one in the damn city that knew anything seriously. That's when I started hitting up the homeless, but that's only because they'll do anything for a buck. Apparently that's not the case here. No matter who I asked no one said a word about this person. I was seriously perplexed about how to go about this. I knew the kids there said his was their savior and that because of him... _WAIT?!?!?!?!?!?!? HIM?!? HIM?!? SHIT I GOT SOMETHING!!! FUCK!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!!_ I was sooo ecstatic that I could hardly contain myself in the office. I ran up to Shiro in his office getting there panting. "SHIRO!!!"

Shiro looked up bewildered. "WHAT?!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? ARE YOU OK!?!?!?!?"

I smiled "Yes. I'm fine,but I got information on the Blue Lion."  
Shiro tensed. "Wait!!! Really?"

"Yea I mean it's not a lot only his gender and that he apparently saves kids from going into the system."

Shiro sighed "That's not a lot to do for a story."

"I knooooowww. Ok. But at least I got some info on who he is dammit." I moaned.

Shiro snorted, "Well yea cause all you have is orphaned kids making assumptions."

I glared at Shiro, "Really? Just some orphaned kids? Do you realize that these kids are the biggest leads we got in months on the Blue Lion?"

Shiro sighed and looked at me, "I know this is something you've been working on, but this guy obviously doesn't want to be found? I mean this could just be a hoax."

"I know that ok. I just want to do this, and this person, man, whoever this thing is I know there's a story behind what their doing and I want to find that out." 

Shiro looked perplexed. "Keith, Why is it so important that you find this guy? I mean I get it you haven't had a good story in a while, but this is like some kind of obsession with the guy."

I looked down at my feet like my shoe were the most interesting thing in the world. "I know that but.... He'sgoingaftertheGalra."

Shiro looked stunned. "What???"

I looked up with a small fire in my eye. "He is going after the Galra."

Shiro looked like he stopped breathing and clenched his fists. "Keith." Shiro looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "You Are Not Allowed To Follow Up On This Story Again." Keith looked at Shiro with distaste. "Understood???"

I sighed. "No Shiro this is the closest we've been to figuring out who took your arm and I am not stopping until I find this Vigilante. That is final."

Shiro had never heard me with so much determination in my voice. After that I left and went to the Southside. I was walking around when I saw a guy on the street corner selling clothes, so I decided to ask a few questions. When I walked over I saw that the man was about my age in ratty clothes, and singing. "Excuse me?"

The man's head looks up with fear in his eyes. " Uhhh..... Yes?" He looked around like he was waiting for someone to pop out and snatch him up.

I looked at him with a small smile. "Hello, I'm Keith. I am a reporter for the Red Lion. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

The man looked at Keith sheepishly. "Can you make it quick. It looks like you're a cop, and that messes with my business."

I looked at the man surprised. "Oh yeah I'm sorry." I cleared my throat and pulled my notepad and pen. "Ok. First question... Do you know who the Blue Lion is?"

The man looked surprised. "Oh uhm. Yea their that guy that takes out the Galra."

"Do you know his true identity? Any pattern in his attacks?"

"Oh. All I know is that he only hits the Galra on the Southside. And for any pattern I have no idea. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes actually just one. Do you know why he's doing this?"

The man stiffens, but immediately relaxes. "No" He said. "I don't know why their doing this."

I leaned in to the man "But you know more than most. So that's why I'm asking."

"I don't know anything other then what I just told you." He said defensively. "So if you don't have anymore questions..." The man looked me right in the eyes with something I couldn't detect. "Leave. Now." Although I wanted to push for more information I took my leave with my notes planning on starting my story . As I left I turned around and saw the man had left and simply shrugged it off heading home.


	3. My Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally writes about the Blue Lion.

**Keith POV~~**

When I got back to Red Lion I started writing the article about the Blue Lion, although I couldn't publish without Shiro's approval, I could get started on it. I worked for about 20 minutes before I had the main information all in order.

_Information about the Blue Lion_

Gender: Male (Confirmed by Street Kids. Called him their hero.) 

Target: Galrans.

Where?: Southside of Altea in Chicago

Why: Unknown at this time.

Pattern: None

**The Mysterious Blue Lion**

The Blue Lion has been an unforeseen force within the District of Altea in Chicago.   
The Police have been looking for the masked individual since the first murder on October 23.  
Gender was confirmed as male through witnesses.   
Although people are afraid of him he only targets the local gang called The Galra.  
Police still don't know his motives.  
The search for the Blue Lion has stayed on the Southside due to that being where most of the murders are.   
We urge you to go to the police or Red Lion Publishers if you have any information about this mysterious vigilante.

When I finished what writing I realized I couldn't publish with this little of information, so I walked to Shiro's office to ask him, "Hey Shiro, I was wondering what you thought of this?" 

Shiro looked at the article and said, "It's good, a little vague, but we don't have much information about him. So we'll wait to publish when we have a solid pattern or the Chief of Police ok this being published. Deal?"

I sighed, "It's not like I have much of a choice without your approval I can't publish. Remember that rule you made hmm? Boss?"

He chuckled, "The only reason I made that rule is because you continuously undermined my position."

I scoffed, "Yeah, I know. But you would never publish my articles cause they're always about the little guy."

"Well", Shiro sighed, "OK, that was unfair. You speak against the rich and speak for the poor, but you don't know what it's like for the poor."

With those words leaving his mouth I left. He seems to forget I was born into nothing left on the steps of my father's precinct. Never meeting my mother and only knowing my father for a few years. Placed into the foster care system and being forgotten by my so called parents and getting into trouble for the littlest things. I grew up in a world in which every child must fend for themselves, but my adopted brother seems to forget that.

++++

Keith left the building and started walking away, back to his apartment. As he walked he noticed a small amount of movement on top of the buildings. Looking up the shadowy figure was gone. I knew that it could be nothing, but that tiny stupid reporter voice I have said, "You know you want to? Follow him, it's not like we can get into that much trouble. So why not?"

And me being the idiot I was... Listened and started following. You know I like to think of myself as smart, but this was the worst move I have ever made. All because my tiny, itty bitty, insignificant voice in my head said, "FUCKING DO IT BRO!!!" 

Or well that's how I thought of it as I realized that I was in the middle of the **FUCKING** industrial district, and lost the FUCKING shadowy man. And now I have no way to get back, but to call a fucking overpriced, overused Uber. Today was my fucking lucky day. Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this chapter is probably shit, but I am definitely trying... SO Enjoy my screw ups


End file.
